Shine - Twilight Oneshot
by BrandyyElizabeth
Summary: Short thing i wrote when Edward and Bella's love became too cute for me not to write about. :)


"Shine," you say.

He nods and walks to a vast area. There, he is hidden by layers of forest - camouflage of deep moss green obsessively dressing the roughly fluctuating browns.

The rays from the blazing sun cascade down his pale body and inside the creases of his unbuttoned polo, but there is no shadow visible.

You are standing at the exact angle where - even though you witnessed the astonishment personally over a million times - it still feels like the first; eyes wide and glazed with wonder, and your empty body never fails to create a shockwave circling through your veins. The excitement controls your body; a pleasurable mixture of jittery numbness like welcomed traces of lines in a sketch book.

You walk to meet him, light but confident, step by step, in the secret path only you two can experience.

He eyes you expectantly. Black irises waiting for an answer. Could this wanting satisfy you? Silently, he begs.

But it doesn't. The amazement overwhelms you to the point beyond satisfaction; forgetting the entire definition and every little part of the substantial word.

To calm his emotion hunger, you let him endure your response.

Your palm is hot compared to the temperature of his face. The touch is cold, yes, like a newfound spark or the initial skim of ice in the beginning infinite holes of winter, but somehow your hand cups his cheek all the way to his defined jaw line perfectly.

You stare into him, into his long washed away and burned soul. You want to explore him thoroughly, inwardly, and completely now more than ever.

Softness is the last thing you anticipated. But it's what you found. Instead of a ragged thin slip of skin or a roughness only sandpaper can contain, you wrap your fingers around to only thumb the hardness of his body, the perpetuating smooth. Clean and flawless and at this moment, exposed like a human form of a mirror.

You can detect his emotions traveling from body to body. Though he no longer possesses the ability to search deep and express - you can feel the vibration through your own live, blood-pumping heart; one he will never have again. You interpret a mixture of lust, confusion, and hope. But love in him speaks louder, screaming at you to know he's been in unavoidable and consummate sweet love with you since the first strut into the idled back doors of the ordinary high school cafeteria.

Looking up at him, you study his features which all make him the exquisite man he exists as today. His medium chocolate, curved hair doesn't make him appear so sickly white. He has a built structure, a little lean, but strong enough to pick up a root from a tree and throw it until it's falling, falling, falling wood, retreating behind the mountains. His long legs allow him to run illogically fast - you assume the quickest in all of his kind. His ears are pointed, delicate from when they stopped growth a bit too early on his first seventeenth birthday. His lips are as red as a rose, unknown of the cause but they irradiate with each unnecessary breath. Sharp teeth hide behind his closed mouth. You once feared them, hid traumatizing nightmares that maybe one day those fangs will be inserted to kill and drain you, not save you like few too many before. Like now.

But with each day, your love grew and the thirst and fright faded away.

His eyes blink and the dark gaps that were once there are now replaced by orbs of gold and flecks of yellow.

He is happy. In an unusual way you two have just shared and understood the others love.

He pulls you closer to him, extremely tighter. You breathe heavy, lips grazing his collar bone. It must tickle, because he lets out a squeamish playful chuckle.

You realize even his laugh is breathtakingly admirable. Even if he is supposedly dead, he is beautiful. Even as a monster, he is gorgeous.

As you did his eyes, you light up his world. Little to figure out, he lights up your world as well. Not by glittering in the presence of the sun, but by alluring you out of your old, dull, and worthless life. He gave you a reason to truly live.

You step to stand beside him; with him as one. The sun is no longer blinding. You shine too.

And together your world lights itself for eternities to come.

"And then we continue to blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever." - Stephenie Meyer; Breaking Dawn.


End file.
